This invention relates generally to accessories for recreational vehicles, and in particular, to a removable sink and attachments for use on the outside of a recreational vehicle.
Various types of vehicles are used and sold for recreational purposes and commercial purposes. When referred to herein, recreational vehicles or commercial vehicles shall refer to motor homes, travel trailers, campers and the like, as well as water craft, such as pleasure boats and pontoons. For example, a typical recreational vehicle is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,800,002, which is a motor driven style motor home having an interior living area defined by outer walls, including side walls along both sides. Recreational vehicles (RV's) and marine craft carry a supply of fresh water for the convenience of the vehicle occupants while using the vehicle. In addition to internal uses, the user may also require fresh water outside the vehicle for such activities as washing or rinsing the vehicle exterior or washing or rinsing bicycles, scooters or trailered off-road vehicles such as all-terrain vehicles (ATV's) or motorcycles and the like. Depending on the activity being engaged in, the user himself or herself may want to wash his or her hands or rinse off gear, apparel, tools or equipment before re-entering the vehicle. In addition, trailered boats and watercraft benefit from a fresh water rinse after use.
Typically, the user must locate a source of fresh water which often requires that the user drive or trailer the equipment or accessory to a location providing fresh water. In addition to being inconvenient, this allows dirt, foreign matter, or contaminants to dry or otherwise set on the items leaving undesirable deposits that become harder to remove at a later time. This can be particularly troublesome when exposure to salt water or corrosive materials is involved or where immediate fresh water flushing of the accessory after use is recommended.
Furthermore, it would be beneficial if a sink or basin were available for use on the outside of the vehicle with the fresh water supply. This would better facilitate washing hands, articles of clothing or such. It would also be beneficial if the sink contained a drain so that the water from the sink could be drained to a waste or gray water holding tank to prevent puddling and mud around the recreational vehicle. A sink that is permanently mounted to the outside of the vehicle, however, would increase wind resistance, the overall dimensions of the vehicle, and create a hazard that may collide with other objects or vehicles. Accordingly, a need exists for an apparatus that allows the user convenient access to a sink and the on board or other fresh water supply while outside the vehicle, but that can be removed or stowed for travel.